Retro
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. His one true place is at a wildlife preserve creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic zoo. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 210 was the 210th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reduce enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state, thus rendering them useless, but he can also reduce people and animals to a primitive or prehistoric state. 210 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 210's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. When a vacationing couple used the palm tree to catapult themselves into a lake, 210's pod fell out of the tree and was accidentally splashed, activating the experiment. 210 then used his tongue to turn the couple's clothes into Georgian clothes, their cell phone into a 19th-20th century telephone, and their car into a Victorian station wagon. 210 later attacked a zoo, reducing several of the animal species to their prehistoric state. 210 was later captured by Stitch, but the former escaped aboard a yacht and turned Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's middle school friends into cave people. Stitch then recaptured 210 using a tablecloth and took him back to the Pelekais' house to discover how to reverse the latter's powers via Jumba's computer. When Stitch found the answer, he muzzled 210 and took the latter back onto the yacht. There, Stitch released 210, who then turned the yacht into an Ice Age canoe. Stitch then wrapped 210's tongue around Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's junior high friends and spanked his bottom three times, returning the victims to their modern state. Later, 210, christened Retro, was found a one true place at a wildlife park turning modern animals into dinosaurs and prehistoric animals for a Mesozoic zoo. Retro was oddly seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught Retro, but this was shown to be an error. Retro was then sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 nearly blew the secret about Hämsterviel's experiments to the prison guards. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Retro, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Retro participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Retro made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when Retro's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Gallery Trivia *In "Woops", Retro erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 210. Primary function: Reduces victims, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state." *Retro is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the Stitch! anime, Stitch reverted to his original programming while under Retro's powers, as this was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters